


The Lady And The Kitchen Maid.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell... also pretty smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady And The Kitchen Maid.

Mary Crawley had always thought she would be the one to fall apart should anything happen to her sisters. She had, however, been the one to comfort them, and her mother, as best she could.

She had been on her way to bed when she had come across the young scullery maid, Daisy, trembling and sobbing in the hallway. She had moved to draw the girl to her rooms, shutting and locking the door before she spoke softly. 

"Daisy... are you alright?"  
"I....I'm just shaken up."  
"You are such a dear girl..."  
"Thank you."  
"Your quite welcome."

Mary's voice was gentle even as she moved to gently stroke Daisy's cheek. Daisy mewed and lent into Mary's touch.   
"What a lovely sound."  
Daisy blushed and giggled. Mary smiled gently. 

"That's better."  
Daisy, so lost in the moment, forgot herself and lent forward and kissed Mary on the lips...gasping and pulling back when she realised what she'd just done.

"Oh...Oh I'm sorry Ma'rm...I... oh gods!"

She turned and tried to run out of the room. Mary followed instantly, catching Daisy's wrist and pulling her back, turning the girl so she was backed up against the door, kissing her again gently but passionately, her voice soft but husky when she next spoke. 

"Don't ever apologize for wanting something... it's quite natural."  
Daisy’s eyes opened wide at first but soon she melted completely into the kiss. Mary smirked and kissed the girl again, still passionate even as her hand bunched in the girl's hair. Daisy purred into the kiss softly and submissively. Mary smiled even as she slowly pulled back. 

"Come to bed?"  
Daisy gasped softly but responded.

"Y...ye..yes Ma'am."  
"Mary... call me Mary."  
"Yes Ma'r....Mary"

*Daisy said softly letting herself be lead to the bed. Mary smiled and settled back on the bed, petting the space beside her. Daisy smiled and climbed on to the bed beside Mary.   
"Okay, sweet thing?"  
Dasiy smiled and nodded snuggling into Mary.

"Yes Mary."  
"Let me love you?"  
"Please do..."  
Mary smiled and kissed the girl, stripping her naked. Daisy murred but instinctively covered herself with her arms, though she was purring wantonly.  
"Let me see you, darling..."  
Daisy smiled and slowly her arms slid away from her body and her legs parted to allow Mary to see her. Mary smiled softly. 

"So very beautiful."  
Daisy smiled and mewed. Mary smiled and kissed her tenderly, moving to gently stroke a hand from Daisy's cheek to her breasts. Daisy’s eyes closed and she shivered and mewed.   
"You like that, little one?"  
"Yesssss."  
Mary smiled softly, moving to gently caress and tease Daisy's breasts. Before long it felt to Mary like she had two bullets between her fingers. Mary smiled softly. 

"So beautiful."

Her hand slid slowly lower, pausing to caress Daisy's stomach. Daisy murred softly.   
"Okay baby?"  
“Yesss… Just so horny it’s almost painful.”  
Mary smiled and kissed her, moving to cup and caress her clit. Daisy yelped and bit the pillow to stifle her scream.   
"Okay baby girl?"  
Daisy nodded the pillow still clasped between her teeth. Mary smiled and slowly pushed inwards, setting a pace. Daisy mewed and bucked her hips slightly. Mary smiled and purred at her gently. Daisy lent forward seeking a kiss. Mary smiled and kissed her gently. Daisy purred softly into the kiss.   
"My darling."  
"Ohhh Ma'rm...."

Daisy mewed wantonly.

“Fuck me..."  
Mary smirked and leant to whisper in her ear. 

"I already am Daisy."  
Daisy shuck her head*

"No you are making love to me.....I don’t want you to make love to me I want you to fuck me....I don't want any trace of tenderness in your touch...I just want you to take me."

She looked pleadingly at Mary. 

"Please Mary....we can make love later...I just...I need you to take me rough and hard."  
"You'll tell me if I hurt you?"  
"I'll tell you if you hurt me too much."  
"Good girl... are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Hold onto something."  
Daisy gripped the edge of the bed. Mary smiled gently, moving to press slowly but firmly inwards, forcing herself to do as Daisy had asked. Daisy bucked and mewed wantonly. Mary sped up, still firm and determined. Daisy began to pant heavily clearly close.   
"Come for me baby girl."  
Daisy came apart screaming, the sheer pleasure enough that she no longer cared that she was a serving girl and Mary was one of the house owners.


End file.
